


Books

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Eirika is, F/F, F/M, Gen, LMAO, Reader is a bookworm, a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Reader notices a book on Eirika's desk





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: "You see your favorite book on their desk during class and ask them about it afterwards." Eirika SCHOOL AU

You didn't know it was possible to be so bored. The day had dragged on and on, and you didn't know if you even wanted to bother paying attention.

From the stupid teachers to the failed assignments you were done with dealing with everything and everyone.

You just wanted to crack out your favorite book and read, but it had been checked out in the library last you had checked, so you had nothing to do other than survey the room and the rest of his inhabitants.

The first people you spotted were the disaster twins, Ephiram and Eirika. They were messing around and you watched them quietly, until you spotted a book on Eirika’s desk.

Your favorite book.

You made the internal choice to approach Eirika after class about it, because you weren't even aware she even liked that kind of book.

Biding your time, you waiting patiently until the end of class to approach her, a few taps to her shoulder.

“Hey, Eirika!” You smile at her as she turns, a curious look in her eyes.

“Oh, hello.” She smiles back at you, a gentle haze over her cheeks.

“I couldn’t help but notice what you were reading in class today, I wasn’t aware you liked that kind of book!” You said softly.

“Oh… well…” Eirika stammered, a blush over her cheeks much more prominent.

You stared at her, waiting for her response as she stuttered. “Well… I saw you reading it and I was curious.” She admitted, a nervous smile on her face.

“Really?” You said, a grin on your face. When she nodded, a sense of flattery passing over you.

“Wow! How did you even notice me in the first place?”

“Well… I kind of like you. A lot…” She smiled. You couldn’t help but flush in somewhat embarrassment.


End file.
